A dreamer's reality
by SecretDestiny13
Summary: Quite Andra is always in her own world, or in the world of Harry Potter, her own life is just to tough to deal with. The only person who she feels is actually her friend is Ielle. A trip to London reveals the reality of a dream that is called Harry Potter
1. Escaping

Disclaimer: Character's from Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling  
  
A girl with long dark hair and golden eyes looked at the open door loud voices were erupting from downstairs. "I just wish they would stop fighting" Andra spoke in a tearful voice. "Yeah I can't study" agreed Ielle. "Ielle!' Andra screamed at her friend. Andra was so sensitive and Ielle said and did things without thinking. A dangerous combination in people and yet. You could not Ielle and Andra that, they had been best friends since second grade when Ielle had tackled a boy who insisted Andra had cooties. Usually either Ielle apologized for her stupidity or Andra was open minded enough to acknowledge that Ielle would never intentionally hurt her.  
  
"Sorry" said Ielle putting down the book she had in her hand. "My mom and dad said that if I did not get higher then a 70% on this English test I could kiss that trip to London goodbye." "No way, your parents would never punish you!" Said Andra in awe. "You are probably right," said Ielle with a shrug but why take that chance?" "I see your point, if I got the chance to go to London I would never let the opportunity pass me by.  
  
You are so lucky! I would give anything to go. I would do anything to escape that" Andra told Ielle wistfully with a point towards the door. "Anything?" giggled Ielle. Would you kiss Jack Smith?" "Yuck! You mean the guy who pikes his nose?" Ielle nodded. "Ok well almost anything said Andra."  
  
The voices from downstairs suddenly got louder and words that should not be uttered in polite society were being screamed. Andra got up and closed the door. She turned to Ielle and shook her hand. She simply said, "I would do anything.  
  
*********************  
  
It was lunchtime in Andra's opinion the worst period of the day; Andra was not the most popular girl to say the very least. In fact she was a complete social outcast, an outsider, a social leper.  
  
In the whole entire school Andra had one friend, Ielle. Ah, but cruel twisted fate would never put that friend in the same lunch period. Andra would simply read her book quietly and for a moment the world would disappear.  
  
Today she was reading a favorite of hers Harry Potter and the chamber of secrets. She needed the relief of getting lost in a world superior to hers.  
  
Today she had found out Ielle had gotten a 98% on the test. Although overjoyed for her friend she felt a stab of self- pity. Now she will go off to London and leave me all alone thought Andra.  
  
Instead of feeling sorry for herself, which she knew was really immature, she would again escape into the world of Harry Potter. These were truly her favorite books.  
  
Andra hated it when the question was asked in interviews why are kids crazy about Harry Potter books? Why did anyone like any book? It has an excellent theme, realistic characters, amazing deep plot, superb author and magic, what's not to like?  
  
"I guess you will be my only friend for awhile," Andra muttered to the book. "I truly hope you at least don't leave me!" "Are you talking to yourself?" Someone questioned Andra.  
  
"Yes, I was having a very interesting conversation until you rudely interrupted." "I am very sorry to interrupt, 'whacha readin' Andra let out a sigh, why was it whenever she remembered to bring a book that was when everyone wanted to talk to her and ask questions about a book they were probably never going to read?  
  
Why couldn't they just let her escape, escape into a world filled with magic and wonder. Why when she was not reading did they not talk to her why did people only bother her when she was trying to escape.  
  
Instead of answering Andra just lifted up the book and continued to read. The boy continued to ask trivial questions but after being ignored for a while he got the point. Just before he slunk away he handed Andra a note. Andra stopped reading and stared curiously at the note.  
  
She peered at the note it said five words, six counting the signature at the bottom.  
  
You are coming with me  
  
I-ear  
  
It was from Ielle the I stood for Ielle and ear was her last name. But Andra pondered what she meant. The bell rang and Andra sighed, a whole entire 45 blissful minutes that I could have read, wasted. The rest of the day went by slowly as ever, life was unbearable.  
  
******************************  
  
"Your house or mine?" Ielle asked, "Are you kidding, yours! Said Andra with a sigh I am afraid my parents are at it again. Ielle gave an understanding nod and the sympathy washed over her face. Ielle and Andra started to walk to Ielle's house.  
  
Then she broke out into a smile; "Did you get the note?" She asked. Andra nodded and asked "What did you mean, and where are we going. "Well to London, of course silly!" Ielle said as if it was obvious.  
  
"Are you serious! Wait, aren't you leaving, like tomorrow?" "Yeah we are" responded Ielle very happy. "Well I do not have anything to wear, and I have to ask my parents if I could go."  
  
"You can borrow my stuff, and with their arguing your parents probably will not even notice you are gone. Andra opened her mouth to argue but Ielle's next words made her shut her mouth.  
  
"You want to escape, right?" Andra nodded, "You want to leave this school and your parents?" Andra again nodded. "You want to go to London. Andra wondered if her head would fall off from all the nodding she was doing  
  
Ielle smiled smugly "then you are going case settled, and I will not here another word." Andra knew Ielle's stubbornness and she knew it would be futile to argue. Ielle was just to used to getting her way.  
  
"I can not believe my best friend is kidnapping me," said Andra with a laugh. "Believe it" said Ielle and began to laugh evilly. Andra joined in with cackling. Soon everyone was starring at them and judging but it did not matter because tomorrow they would leave judgmental people behind and escape.  
  
*******************  
  
White fluffy cotton balls were all around. It was Andra's first time in a plane and she starred outside taking in the gorgeous sights. Ielle was laughing at her inexperience. Andra could care less as she starred out the window she felt her eyelids go heavy, the world began to slide in and out of focus, and then it finally sunk in. She was truly and really escaping. 


	2. Love hurts

Disclaimer: Roses are red violets are blue and J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter Roses are red violets are blue when it comes to poetry I ain't got a clue Roses are red violet are blue now that that's said you can not sue  
  
I would like to thank my reviewers  
  
Captain Amelia

hp/charmed obsesed  
  
Please review! I like flattery of course, but  
I don't mind constructive criticism, and I am  
open to flaming because I feel everyone  
should be able to express their opinion in  
any way that they feel fit.

  
  
**I forgot to add in an important detail Andra and Ielle both have identical matching birthmarks on their right cheeks it is star shaped.**  
  
**This chapter is going to be really short I will try to make the next one much longer.  
**  
** Love hurts  
**  
A hand flew through the air quite unexpectedly but fast and hard enough to draw blood. My scream cut through the air. "Shut up, love hurts" my father snapped and hit me again.  
  
My mother walked in with an angry look in her deep blue eyes and on her fair face, as she asked what the commotion was about. Suddenly she looked scared as she took in the sight of my father's raised hand and my bloody face.  
  
My mom was just about to walk away when I decided to speak up for myself. "I thought you loved me, you should, you are my mom. You should at least care that I am being beaten to a bloody pulp."  
  
My mother continued to walk away and paused for only a fraction of a second. " I am teaching you a lesson because I love you." "What lesson is to be learned from beating a helpless child." I questioned her indignant.  
  
"I lesson on love," she said. "Learn that it hurts,  
learn when you are young, it is worth the physical pain.  
Trust me it will hurt more emotionally and mentally."  
  
Tears streamed down my face and I held my hands to my cheeks. Suddenly I heard a voice and it said, "we have to go now." I looked at my father and at my mother's back as she walked out the room. They did not speak so who was talking.  
  
"WE HAVE TO GO NOW"  
  
The shout was so loud it woke me up.  
  
** Oh and if you like Ron and Hermione love stories read 'The Truth revieled' by hp/charmed obsessed she is the BEST author  
  
**


	3. The road to somewhere

Disclaimer: If by any chance you thought I owned harry potter this is up to tell you that YOU THOUGHT WRONG  
  
In dedication to my first reviewer Captein Amelia and my best friend Hp- charmed obsessed. Who wrote a really good story called Don't let me get me. Read it, it is 10x better then mine.  
  
The road to somewhere  
  
"We have to go now, wake up" I said to my friend Andra I was getting so frustrated that Andra would not get up. Suddenly I took a moment to look at my friend.  
  
Her hands were stroking her cheek as if trying to caress a wound. Yet she was not getting up. "Andra it is soooo time to get up." Still Andra did not move I was getting so tired of waiting for her to wake. That is so it, that girl is waking up now!  
  
Impatience made me scream "WE HAVE TO GO NOW!" Finally my efforts were rewarded. I was very satisfied to see Andra sit up suddenly. My scream had attracted the attention of what was left of the people on the airplane.  
  
They all curiously clustered around me, and I thought how funny it must be to wake up and be surrounded by people. "Ielle, what's going on" Andra asked me with no hint of grogginess or any of the after effects of sleeping in her voice, just nervousness.  
  
Most of the people saw that obviously everyone was ok and they began to leave Andra and me alone. One lady remained she smiled at us and asked if everything was all right as her eyes traveled to the Harry Potter book that Andra was holding, and then up to her face where her eyes rested on her right cheek. Her eyes widened as if in surprise. We nodded at her question and it seemed to satisfy her.  
  
"Where are your parents?" Andra asked me. "They went to the hotel with our stuff and we are supposedly supposed to find the tour guide and have fun exploring." "That should not be to hard," said the smiling lady in a British accent, "Why do you know who it is?" I asked eagerly I hated the seeking game that I had to play to find tour guides.  
  
"I am that tour guide" she answered cheerfully. "Come this way," she said pointing to the outside of the plane. She walked briskly out of the plane and I followed quickly with Andra right behind me.  
  
The lady was walking and mumbling to herself. "Ielle" said Andra in a whisper of a voice "You do not suppose that women is insane? Do you"? "Oh come on Andra you talk to yourself all the time" I said with a groan, "Yea, but I most certainly do not answer myself!"  
  
It was true that lady seemed to be arguing with herself, "Miss where are we going?" I asked the lady. "Oh call me Joanne, and it is a surprise just know that we are going somewhere" she said.  
  
Suddenly she changed the subject "So, you like Harry Potter?" "The books?" Andra asked, "No the guy, of course the books." Joanne said with a laugh. "No she is not" I said "She loves them she is totally obsessed, she collects posters and dolls, and whatever else she can get her hands on." I said with a laugh.  
  
Andra pouted and said, "It's a totally healthy hobby." "Obsession" I said through a cough. She starred at me with those golden eyes and I bore my golden eyes into hers. We both were in our angry stance and then one thing happened that completely ruined the moment.  
  
We started to hysterically laugh.  
  
"My, what affectionate sisters" Joanne remarked. "Oh where not sisters" I said. Andra pouted and looked down at the ground and I realized I had really hurt her feelings.  
  
"Not by blood anyway" I quickly finished. And success flushed through me as I saw Andra pick her head up and smile. "Where sister of the heart though" said Andra happily.  
  
"Ah, but is the heart not what pumps the blood?" Joanne asked. "True" said Andra thoughtfully. "Then she looked down at her index finger that had a pale scar on it.  
  
"We are sisters of blood either way, said Andra "Or at least blood-sisters I have the scar to prove it" she said and waved her finger in the air  
  
With a laugh I said "Me to." "Here we are" Joanne said as we reached a Mercedes. "I noticed that you look a little tired so why not take a break and drive somewhere in the car.  
  
Andra and I vigorously nodded. As we drove Joanne asked a question that caught me off guard. "Do you believe in magic?" I spoke before Andra could give a naïve little girl answer.  
  
"Of course I do! How else do you explain the Easter bunny, and of course Santa." Andra laughed and remarked "I thought you were Jewish!"  
  
"So you don't," Joanne said seeming disappointed. It was a red light and she turned back and gazed at me sadly, her gaze was so intense that I decided to be serious. "What 13yr. Old dose not believe in magic?" I questioned.  
  
She turned her eyes back on the road and suddenly put her foot on the gas she swerved in and out of traffic. "Where are we going?" I asked. "Somewhere" She answered back.  
  
"Somewhere, how specific" I groaned. I was strangely excited. I hope the road to somewhere led somewhere good. 


	4. Arrival to Somewhere

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K.  
  
I decided to put my favorite quotes about dreams on every chapter or a thought I have about dreams. If you have any quotes, or ideas, tell me and I will post it up. If you have an interpretation on the quotes, please tell me and I will put that up to. I am not as good as I would like to at naming chapters so if you have a better chapter name for any chapter I beg you to tell me. As always review! If you want to flame I have no problem, I appreciate constructive criticism above all else because that is how I learn. But I love flattery as well. SO far I only have 2 people who reviewed and one person is my best friend so she does not count. Bottom line REVIEW! I am also taking a poll on which house James Potter was in. If possible provide evidence from the books, not the movies because those are not accurate.  
  
All we see and all we seem is but a dream within a dream-Edgar Allan Poe  
  
I gripped the seat and held on for dear life. This woman was driving like a manic.  
  
Ielle was laughing like this was the ride at an amusement park. Joanne was talking to herself again, and mumbling something about how lucky she was. I was doing what I did best,  
  
Panicking.  
  
"Can you slow down" I hollered. "In a minute" Joanne hollered back. Suddenly she drove faster as if that was possible, and then ceased the surge, to a safer, slower way of driving.  
  
"I can not believe I found you!" Joanne exclaimed. "Well you would have eventually found us. I mean if you did not you would not get paid." Ielle pointed out.  
  
Her eyes widened, "How did you know your mom hired me." "Well du! You are the tour guide." Ielle said laughing. "Oh! Right" Joanne, said in a voice that made me believe she was about to say something else.  
  
"You are two beautiful young ladies." She remarked. Ielle and I starred at each other. That was an odd thing for a strange woman to say.  
  
"Thanks, but don't you think that it is a bit weird of you to say that. I mean you just met us." Ielle said. I bit back a laugh; it was like Ielle had taken the words out of my mouth.  
  
"Being weird is underrated," she said with a wink. Something came over me and I was suddenly screaming at her "KEEP YOUR EYES ON THE ROAD!  
  
Joanne's head snapped back to the front. She took one hand off the wheel and used it to search through her purse. When she was done she pulled out a cell phone and began to call someone  
  
"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME! PUT THAT AWAY AND KEEP BOTH HANDS ON THE WHEEL!"  
  
"Jeez! Andra chill out," Ielle said with a laugh. I starred out the window embarrassed at my little outbursts.  
  
"Yes! I am sure it is them. They bear the mark it has to be! All right I will be right over." Joanne was speaking in a low voice as if she did not want us to hear.  
  
Joanne parked at some restaurant, "Are we getting something to eat?" I asked.  
  
"No I thought you rested enough, I want to introduce you to someone." She started to walk so fast I and Ielle had to run to keep up with her.  
  
Ielle gave me a strange look as we ran this was the most usual tour guide we had ever had.  
  
Finally we got to a small house she opened the door and led us inside. "Wait here" she said pushing us onto a leather coach. "I will go get him," she said and walked away.  
  
While we were waiting for her return Iell's cell phone began to ring. She picked it up and began to talk. Suddenly she turned white as snow, and then dropped the phone. It broke in two.  
  
"Ielle what is wrong?" I asked her concerned and worried why she just broke her brand new phone.  
  
"That was my mommy," she said in a voice of pure terror and awe. I began to panic because Ielle never says mommy unless the matter is bad.  
  
"She asked if we were lost." "What are we in trouble or something, we were supposed to go with the tour guide she hired, right?" I asked still not understanding the terror I heard in her voice and saw in her face.  
  
Ielle continued "Mommy says that the tour guide she hired is at the hotel we are staying at. The tour guide says we never showed up."  
  
Now I began to get scarred. I heard the footsteps of Joanne's return. Ielle and I raced to the door and tried to open it. Of course it was locked!  
  
Ielle and I held hands and we turned slowly to face our fate.  
  
That's it no more and I will not write another word until I get a total of 2 new reviewers. If anyone is reading this, I suggest you review. Also read Perfect by hp-charmed obcessed. 


	5. Just a dream?

Disclaimer: I am not Rowling and do not own Potter, Weasley, Granger, Malfoy or any other recognizable characters and to top it all off I am to lazy to write first names.  
  
This is a really bad chapter but it is essential, to the next chapter so please bear with me. I will again ask that if you have any dream quotes or interpretations to let me know. And also tell me what house you thing James Potter was in (provide evidence from books) As Always REVIEW!  
  
Thank you as always my good friend HP-charmed obcessed (read her stories) Marissa and Mistress of the red kiwi (hers are excellent also)  
  
Death, so called, is a thing which Makes men weep, And yet a third of life is passed  
  
In sleep. - Lord Byron, Don Juan XIV, iii  
  
As Andra and I turned I could practically feel the fear running through my blood. Was I scared? No!  
  
Terrified is more of an appropriate word.  
  
I have never been this terrified in my entire life!  
  
I was in a stranger's house, and she was pretending to be the tour guide.  
  
People like this were disturbed and dangerous!  
  
She probably wanted money, but then why would she take two kids?  
  
Maybe she and her friend were just going to beat us up, or worse.  
  
Heart pounding and bones shaking I turned to face my fate, but not before grabbing Andra's hand as if it were my only lifeline.  
  
As I starred at the 'tour guide' and the guy who was following her I felt something other then fear shoot through me.  
  
Familiarity, that guy looked so familiar!  
  
I was sure I had seen him before! Everything from his green eyes to his black hair looked so familiar, yet I could not put my finger on it.  
  
As I looked at Andra I saw that she felt the same way, she looked ever so curious.  
  
"Who are you?" Andra asked the man.  
  
The man smiled and said, "Why I am Harry Potter."  
  
"Right" Andra, said and it was all too obvious she was holding back a laugh. She turned to face me and twirled a finger around her temple while using her other hand to point at 'Harry.' The universal symbol for insanity.  
  
It was obvious now why the man looked so familiar he was Harry Potter, or rather some insane dude who could of dyed his hair black, got contacts, and maybe get some plastic surgery done.  
  
"You don't believe us, do you?" Joanne asked. At this statement Andra quit trying to control herself and let out a burst of laughter.  
  
I was beginning to smile to; this whole entire scenario was something out of a book or maybe a dream. Wait! Perhaps that was the answer; this could all be a dream!  
  
With that comforting thought in my brain I felt safe enough to talk again and some of the fear ebbed away.  
  
"Of course we believe you" I said in a mocking tone, "but we have to leave soon because I am late for Bigfoot's wedding!"  
  
Andra had just quieted down but at my little comment she started laughing again.  
  
'Harry' looked at his watch, "Ginny is going to be home soon and is not going to be happy if we did not do our job."  
  
Just a dream, that's all this, I kept thinking.  
  
After he said this he was rummaging through his bag. "May I?" He asked Joanne, "Seeing is believing," she said,  
  
'Harry' pulled at a wand and pointed it at a chair "Wingardium Leviosa" (ignore SP)  
  
The chair levitated and my eyes opened wide, Its just a dream, just a dream I thought to myself again.  
  
He looked at Andra and me and smiled, suddenly and without warning the chair crashed down upon me.  
  
"I am so sorry I lost concentration, your bleeding I am so sorry." Harry was apologizing, but I was not listening.  
  
The pain I was feeling was real!  
  
I have a good reason for all this its all just a dream! Just a dream, just a dream. Just a dream? Except,  
  
It was not, It was real.  
  
(Read hp-charmed obcessed stories if you like Ron and Hermione together forever. She says that hers are not 10x better then mine and I guess I agree, mine are just 10x worse) 


	6. Dark Secrets Come Foward

****

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is property of J.K. Rowling but the laptop is mine!

Author's note: This is getting really depressing, I am getting ABSOLUTELY no reviews. The only person who reviews is my faithful friend hp-charmed obcessed. 

Why doesn't anyone like me? Please review!

There's a long, long night of waiting

Until all my dreams come true,

Till the day when I'll be going

Down that long long trail with you-_Stoddard King_

**__**

Secrets from the past

Excitement coursed through my veins, I could hardly believe it but unless my eyes were deceiving me I had just seen a levitating spell.

I turned my attention to Ielle to see how she was taking the news of all this magic being real.

I turned to see Ielle staring in wonder like me, but there was something else…

Fear.

"Its real" she whispered and promptly fainted.

I tried to catch her but being the weakling I am, ended up finding myself on the floor.

I was in the process of trying to push Ielle off me when a red head entered the room.

She caught sight of Ielle and I on the floor, "Harry!" Her voice thundered, "What did you do to them?"

"Ginny I can explain you see…" 

"I do not want to hear excuse!"

"Yes dear." Harry said.

At this point I had managed to get Ielle off me, and I was studying this Ginny person, obviously she was Ginny Weasley. 

So today I had met Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley, what a day! 

I knew I should feel frightened, scared, and maybe unsure but I did not.

I only felt excitement

I guess Ielle had felt enough of that for the both of us. 

She always fainted when she got stressed out. I never figured out why.

I think it has something to do with the way she breathes, or takes in air or something. A doctor explained it to me once, but I was busy trying to not listen to him.

"Hi I am Andra!" I said excitedly to Ginny. 

Ginny turned to face me, "Of course you are. And that must be Ielle on the floor. What did Harry do to her?"

"He did nothing, well he made a chair fall on her, but that was an accident.

"He what?" Asked Ginny obviously upset.

"Oh! That's not why she fainted, she just was surprised and stressed with the magic being real and stuff." 

"Harry you were supposed to break the news _gently_, and not break her arm."

"I did not break her arm! And she is only bleeding a little!"

"Joanne please go get a Banding-Aider or whatever muggles use.

"Yes Ginny."

After Ielle was bandaged up and moved to the coach Ginny turned to me. 

"What did Harry tell you?" She inquired gently

"Oh he said he was Harry Potter and then he levitated a chair but it landed on Ielle."

When I finished explaining Ginny was having a laughing fit.

"You realize Harry that we learn that spell in first year? You could not control a first year spell!" She said between bursts of laughter.

"It's a bit nerve racking meeting the Voldemort's daughters." He snapped.

Suddenly the lightness that was in the room emptied and the tension returned.

"What?" I asked. 

"Whoop's" said Harry. 

"So let me get this straight." Ginny began yelling at Harry. "Not only do you not do your job but you also scare little children!"

"It's the truth!" Harry tried to defend himself.

"Yes! And you manage to tell it in the worst possible way!" Harry hung his head.

Then she turned to me and her face softened.

"I guess you want to hear your life story of darkness and pain, right? Ginny asked.

"Yes please" I told her timidly.

"You have a strong bind to the dark" she told me.

"You see this story all started from a whisper in the dark," she began, and I listened attentively getting ready to hear all secrets from the past.


	7. How was your day?

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. The beginning of my story that is done it Italics is written by Amelia Atwater-Rhode. It can be found in her book Demon in my view. (It's an AMAZING book)

****

I would also like to thank

byttmeo7-Read his story The Return Journey

, Mistress of the Red Kiwi-I LOVE her story The Project (When are you updating?) She is sooo talented

And of course hp/charmed obsesed- An amazing author but an even better friend she wrote The Truth Revealed

You guys are the greatest! You made me feel loved! ::Proceeded to do a really bad dance around the room:: My mom was complaining that I was depressed, and I told her it was because I got no reviews, but now I have them and I am ever so happy ::Continues to dance only to have mother walk in. Mother shakes her head and walks out of the room mumbling something about mood teenagers::

Lesson of the day

You just cannot please parents!

The night is full of mystery. Even when the moon is brightest, secrets hide everywhere. Then the sun rises and its rays create more illusions then all the veiled truth of the night.

I have lived in this illusion for much of my life, but I have never belonged to it. Before my birth, I existed far to long in the realm between nothingness and life, and even now, the night still whispers to me. A strong cord binds me to the dark side of the world and shields me from the light. 

**__**

How was your day?

"You see it all started from a whisper in the dark. Hermione told me one day that she was hearing voices in the dark. Now Hermione had become a very talented seer after she left Hogwarts, kind of ironic considering she always denounced the art of foreseeing. So it was not unusual for her to hear voices not hearable, to see sights not seeable. She made predictions, and no matter how small was always right.

One night she woke up as if in a trance, now if it was one thing we all had learned from experience it was always to always trust her predictions, or in this case her trances. 

I shared a room with her at the time, Ron slept right by the doorway, and Harry by the windows of the room. For some reason she kept almost getting abducted. For some unknown reason Voldmort and his followers always were in the process of trying to kidnap her.

We figured it was because she was so powerful, because she had this gift. She began to walk out of the door and she stepped on Ron. Well his shout woke up the entire household. 

We followed her to the kitchen where there was a goblet full of some sort of disgusting purple goo.

She raised it to her lips and she drank it but not before uttering this prophecy, her last prophecy

__

Three there will be,

Conceived from darkness and light,

Day and night,

But do not let blinding light,

Damage your sight,

Innocence here,

But evil ahead,

Always look forward,

But learn from the past,

Protect and defend,

Never attack,

They will be drawn,

To each other,

Apart they are weaker,

Together so strong,

The evil one will fall and destruct,

The goodness of many shall prevail,

But don't trust the sun,

The blinding day,

Trust the stars,

And the truth of the night.

After she had drunk the potion we found out it was a conceiving potion, it was how you were born, it was all of Voldmort's evilness and darkness all in a little cup.

We thought for sure you were evil, it was the worst pregnancy a woman could have. We should have been celebrating and giving thanks, instead we were shedding tears and crying.

We could not abort you for some reason although we tried and tried. After she had you Harry raised his wand to kill you. Hermione yelled at him to stop, that you were good, that you were not the evil ones. 

She had tears in her eyes as she stood in front of you to protect you, she died protecting you.

I managed to get her to move out of the way but right when Harry was about to utter the curse, she dove in front.

It was too late to prevent the curse and it already had killed your mum. Two single teardrops had fallen onto both your cheeks. When we tried to wipe them away we realized they were no longer tears but star shaped marks.

We knew at once that you were the innocence to be protected, you were the truth of the night, like in the prediction.

But we had killed Hermione, and that's all I really cared about at the moment. I had to get rid of you, you were a painful reminder of Hermione.

So I gave you away to two nice families in America, I told your stories and made sure you two would be together in the same neighborhood.

We all needed time to grieve and mourn, but we never got around to taking you back and now you are in danger there is someone out there who…"

But Ginny stopped talking for Ielle was waking.

"Ielle, hi" I said.

"Hi" she said sleepily.

"I think I finally have gotten over the Harry Potter thing, how was your day?" She asked me.

"Amazing!" I replied enthusiastically.

"I found out we are actually twins, our mom was Hermione Granger and she died protecting us, I found out my father was Voldmort, and that we are endanger and…" I trailed off because Ielle looked pale and I was afraid she might faint again.

So I finished lamely with a question "How was yours?"

****

SO REVIEW! And tell me what house you think James Potter was in (evidence from the books is greatly appreciated) also if you have any quotes on dreams PLEASE tell me I am desperate, and running out of quotes. Happy reviewing! 


	8. Seven more hours

Sorry for the super long delay but I have had the biggest case of writer's block.  
  
This chapter is short, super short, but I am recovering from the writer's block.  
  
Swear the next chapter will be longer.  
  
This chapter might seem a little weird and different from my usual style of writing, but again I am still recovering!  
  
Time seems to stand still  
  
I peer out the window  
  
Time appears to stand still.  
  
Pieces and bits of details, of dreams and details clutter my mind and clutter my thoughts.  
  
Time does stand still; time would not so cruel as to journey on.  
  
I stand so still.  
  
The fog in my brain does not allow me to grasp the main idea.  
  
I cannot see clearly the impotence of the situation at hand.  
  
Time does not really stand still.  
  
For the sun has retreated and the moon has come forth.  
  
Stars take the place of clouds.  
  
I stay so still, but only for seven more hours...  
  
Because in seven hours time the sun will once again stand instead of the moon.  
  
In seven hours I would once again move, just as cruel time is always moving forward, always constant.  
  
In seven hours I will face the betrayal of my long life friend.  
  
But that is in seven more hours  
  
Until then...  
  
I will stand still  
  
Still as stone  
  
And I shall harden myself like stone.  
  
Still as settled snow  
  
And I shall act as cold, never to melt to slush.  
  
Still as death,  
  
I will be dead to the world for seven more hours.  
  
But what happens after the final stillness of the seventh hour? 


	9. Keep breathing

**School is over yea! I was so ecstatic that I actually tore myself away from studying to writing this. That and the gentle prodding from hp-charmed obcessed.  
**  
**Life is just a huge dream. One day someone shall wake up**. -Famous theory reworded by yours truly  
  
_I shivered, what a morbid room! Not dark but gray and life deprived. Ielle started to walk towards a light and I began to follow, the light was so tempting. Suddenly a hand reaches out to grab me. I turn and face Caliga. He begins to turn me toward him, he says nothing but our eyes meet and I suddenly know he is going to travel to the dark side. "Do not leave me!" I whimper my childish fear of loneliness to them both, as they travel in opposite directions. Neither of them paused. I loved them both how could I choose which path to follow. Would I follow Ielle or Caliga? Or was I doomed to stay here not in the dark but not in the light. Was I stuck in the middle forever?  
_  
I opened my eyes; I hated these vivid dreams I tended to have. Usually they were of the past. But nothing like this had ever happened to me. I would have remembered if something like this had ever happened in my lifetime.  
  
The initial dream was not so much a dream as a sensation. A feeling of despair and hopelessness. I attempted to shake off the after affect of these dreams and made my way downward.  
  
I felt strange my body felt resolutely set on the earth, but my essence, my spirit, my mind...  
  
It was somewhere else entirely. I couldn't remember much only my dreams stood out vividly in my head. It was hard to tell where the dreams ended and where reality began.  
  
I made my way down the steps; each step brought me more to life. As I took the finishing step and both feet had been planted on the ground all memory of what had happened revisited.  
  
Ielle and I had run away from Ginny and Harry, well Ielle had run, I had just been kind of dragged along. Ielle had passed off the authenticity of witchcraft as a joke. Claiming that Harry and Ginny were simply insane.  
  
I pretended to agree with her and the further we got from that house the easier it was to believe that it was all a joke. But that chair, I had seen it levitate and Ielle even had a bump on the side of her head to prove it, not that she would.  
  
She was probably busy downstairs talking with Caliga; he was our old friend from elementary school he had moved in fifth grade to London, Ielle had promised to visit him as soon as we got a chance, and here we are three years later.  
  
As I opened the door I anticipated walking into a frivolous, capricious, light atmosphere. What I found were two somber faces.  
  
"Oh your up." Said Ielle. "You missed everything, how typical."  
  
"Sorry," I said, "But can you try to catch me up to speed."  
  
Caliga opened his mouth to tell me in his soothing subtle manner, "Well as you know a family is where the heart is, it is where you hang you hat. Now I have had an excellent family but when you are adopted you tend to long to know where your real roots are and so..."  
  
"He found his real father," Ielle blurted out in her ever so not subtle soothing way.  
  
"I despise London!" Ielle said dramatically.  
  
"Can we never get a break from all these surprises." She began to sob theatrically.  
  
I tried not to roll my eyes and instead responded in a gentle manner. "I know, it is a lot for the brain to process."  
  
"What else happened?" Caliga questioned.  
  
Two hours later Ielle had finished her story, for all her bluntness was good for! Sure she could blurt out important facts, but ask her to tell a story and you would not hear the end of it for many hours later.  
  
"Wow that is a lot to process," said Caliga with a diminutive smile, "So you two are witches."  
  
"Ielle assumes it's all one big joke. Don't you Ielle?"  
  
"Indisputably!' Said Ielle  
  
"Hey you guys want more to process? Meet my father, he should be home in a matter of seconds!"  
  
As if cued by Caliga's thoughts the doorbell rang. "I will get it," Caliga said.  
  
"Guess we don't have a choice with this meeting do we?' Ielle whispered to me.  
  
"I am going to quickly call my parents and tell them we are okay," Ielle told me.  
  
"You can't I told her, remember we left in such a rush you left your pocketbook, your cell-phone, and the phone number and instructions to Caliga's house."  
  
"Right! That is why it took us forever to find our way here."  
  
Caliga came in with his father and we all gasped.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"Where are they?" Ginny screamed at Harry.  
  
"Well I kind of, well lost them.  
  
"You what?"  
  
"Well I did not lose them they just kind of ran away!"  
  
"Besides I know where they went, to someone named Caliga's house. It said so in that girl's pocketbook."  
  
Ginny paled, "Did you say Caliga?"  
  
"Yes I did are you deaf as well as earsplitting?"  
  
"I have a hunch," Said Ginny slowly.  
  
"It would make sense, the name, it could not just be a coincidence?'  
  
"Care to include me in your half thoughts."  
  
"Not right now, thanks anyway!" Ginny snapped. "We have to go, come on."  
  
_Breathe...Breathe... In... Out... In... Out...  
_  
So this was Caliga's father,  
  
_Breathe... Breathe... Suffocation will not help you...  
_  
So he was the third  
  
_ Breathe...Breathe...Exhale...Inhale..._  
  
So this was Lord Voldermort (Sp)  
  
_Breathe...Breathe... _


	10. The truth of the night

Thanks to  
  
**Hp/charmed obsesed**- there I spelled your name right happy? And yes the name means something; it is pronounced (in my head at least) Kay-le-gu. Sorry I am making it different then we discussed but it worked out better this way and besides now you get to be surprised! Read her story "The start of a new life.  
  
**Kitty Minky-**You never reviewed before so maybe you are crazy! Hey join the club! They say there is a fine line between genius and insanity I crossed it long ago. Welcome to the crazy side!  
  
_The Italics are Andra's thoughts.  
_  
**Hold fast to drams for when dreams die,  
  
Life is a broken winged bird that cannot fly,  
  
Hold fast to dreams for when dreams go, Life is a frozen field frozen with snow**-_Frost  
_  
"My children!" Voldemort was speaking to us, he seemed happy, I did not like it.  
  
"We are not your children," Ielle said angrily.  
  
"Shut up" I said panicky to Ielle.  
  
You simply do not disagree with the most evil wizard of all time.  
  
"I take it you will not side with us," Voldemort said.  
  
"Never!" Ielle screamed.  
  
"Very well," he said while his two slits of red light shined out studying Ielle and I.  
  
"Kill them." He ordered Caliga.  
  
Caliga's eyes opened, "But... And... You said..." He spluttered.  
  
Never before had I ever heard Caliga Splutter nor stammer or hesitate.  
  
_Right Andra concentrate on Caliga's setback with speech. Don't think about the fact that he was just ordered to kill you!  
_  
"Are you disobeying me child?" Voldemort's voice thundered throughout the room.  
  
"Can't you just change them, convert them." Caliga's voice was shrill I had never heard his voice...  
  
_CONCENTRATE AT THE MATTER AT HAND IODIOT!_  
  
Caliga rose a wand and pointed it at Ielle half heartedly,  
  
_GOD OH GOD NO!_  
  
Hand shaking,  
  
_No do not do this_  
  
Eyes tearing.  
  
_I could not look_  
  
He lowered the wand.  
  
"I can't" he said speaking barely audible.  
  
I breathed an inward sigh of relief.  
  
"Then you will all die."  
  
_Somebody help us.  
  
Help me._  
  
My thoughts must have had a power of their own.  
  
For in that instant Ginny and Harry apparerated (SP?)  
  
Voldemort took in the sight if them and quickly muttered a spell  
  
"_AMBITIO!_"(Latin for desire)  
  
_Wow everything was so pretty in the room where Voldemort stood.  
  
_I looked back at where Ginny and Harry where and darkness surrounded them.  
  
_Why go with Ginny and Harry when Voldemort has all the light, maybe Ginny and Harry are the evil ones! Ielle looks like she is ready to join Voldemort. And Caliga is already on Voldemort's side! I would never be alone!  
  
_Suddenly I heard a voice and it ruined whatever spell Voldemort had cast on me.

**_Three there will be_**,

_ Where was it coming from?_

**_Conceived from darkness and light,_**

_Why could no one else hear it_?

_**Day and night**_,

Suddenly I was struck with the familiarity of this whole situation

**_But do not let blinding light, Damage your..._**

I attempted to shake the prophecy out of my head I had already heard it, no need to hear it again. I starred in wonder at the room it was exactly like the room in my dreams. I stood exactly where I stood in my dream, in the grey area. Caliga stood in the darkness and Ielle in the light.

The only difference was, I was not afraid.

"How did you know we were here?" I asked Ginny.

"Ielle left her pocketbook with instructions to Caliga's house. I knew at once he was the evil one, his name is after all Caliga, Latin for darkness."

"I never had a choice in the matter," Caliga told me. "Evil chose me not the other way around!"

"Nonsense!" Ginny said with a shake of her head.

"It is not!"

"How did Voldemort know you were the evil one?" I asked.

_How was it decided that someone was evil? How is it decided if you were good? Were things really as black and white as everyone was making good and evil out to be?_

Caliga gave a twisted smile, the evil twin of his former grin, "It was destined that the one who got his/her powers first would be the evil one, surprise, surprise, it was me. Voldemort did not make it sound so bad though, he said all my desires would come true."

"If you feel this way come with us Caliga." Ginny told him.

"Haven't you heard that dumb prophecy everyone is putting so much time and energy into believing?"

"But do not let blinding light "Damage your sight." I said.

"What?" Caliga asked confused

**The goodness of many shall prevail,**

"I have heard it," I told him.

It is playing over and over in my head in fact, that dreadful prophecy will not shut up!

"But even King Arthur attempted to kill Mordred in spite of the prophecy Merlin foretold of Mordred killing Arthur!"

A look came over Caliga's face, he was remembering the times we spent together talking of Camelot.

"Okay I am with you!" Caliga pronounced proudly walking over to the dark side of the room where Ginny and Harry were.

Suddenly it all made sense to me! My dreams, Caliga, Ielle, everything!

Here I was just like in the dream, standing in the middle of a morbid room, Ielle had just left and walked towards Voldemort, the light side of the room, Caliga had just walked to the dark side of the room.

In the end the prophecy was right.

In the end the dream was right.

Like mother,

Like daughter.

Ielle had walked over to Voldemort and was screaming at me. "You are all evil, surrounded by darkness! Come with me and my dad, we are good and powerful."

Her words made sense, and she offered me so much, while Caliga offered me, what?

I looked at him expectedly, waiting to see what he would offer.

He got the drift, but all he said was, "All I can give you is my friendship."

With Ielle I would get everything I could ever want, an amazing and powerful gift.

With Caliga I got friendship, an amazingly simple gift.

I was never going to be alone and I knew what my parting words should be

"Don't trust the sun, The blinding day," I said as I walked towards Caliga ignoring Ielle's lies, as I said

"Trust the stars, And the truth of the night!"  
  
**That is the end of my story and I am thinking of writing a sequel. What do you think? Review and tell me!** **I will not right the sequal unless I am told to.**


End file.
